Fixing You
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Rosalie was killed by the Volturi. Emmet has fallen into a depression. Alice hates to see her brother like this. She wants Emmet back like he used to be, and she will do whatever it takes to save him and make things good for him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fixing you**

**Rating: M for later Chapters**

**Pairing: Emmet/Alice and side pairings of Jasper/Edward and Carlisle/Esme.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I never will either so I will just settle with writing fanfiction because it's better than nothing.**

**Summary: Rosalie was killed by the Volturi and Emmet has fallen into a depression. Alice is determined to snap him out of it. She doesn't want to see him like this, she can't stand it. She misses the old Emmet and she will do what she has to in order to get him back.**

**AN: This was going to be a oneshot for Aliceatheart but I have decided to make it a story. So this is basically the introduction. I love her stories and I wanted to do one for her. She wrote and Alice/Edward story for me and you should read it. This takes places during Twilight but is AU. Jasper and Alice are not together, Bella never dated Edward or even liked him. She is happily dating Mike Newton. So if characters are OOC it is because this is AU.**

**Warning: This does mention character death and has implied adult content along with same sex relationships.**

**-----------------------**

Alice's Pov:

I looked at the ceiling as I heard Emmet sobbing tearlessly. My heart broke for the hundredth time that day. All he ever did was cry without the tears. He never even left his room anymore. Jasper and Edward had to drag him out and force him to hunt. _Damn you Rosalie! _I hissed under my breath. Why had she done this? Didn't she realize what it would do to our family? Had she even cared? Perhaps I was being to hard on her? Maybe she hadn't wanted anyone hurt, it was just her selfishness that ruined it all.

I paced around the room as I remember what had caused all of this. I should have seen it coming, Rosalie had been so distant these past couple years. Her need for a child was growing so fast that not one of us knew how to help her. One day she left; she was gone. I couldn't see anything and I panicked. Edward and I called Rosalie but she didn't make sense. She mumbled about how she was sorry and she didn't mean to hurt us. Then she had hung up.

Later we found out what had happened. Rosalie had gone to Italy to see the Volturi and while there she made an immortal child. She had been killed for it, along with the boy who she called Em Jr. The last vision I got of her was of her dying. She died holding the baby boy in her arms. She was screaming in pain, but smiling as she looked down at her son.

Emmet had been a wreck and I constantly had visions of him doing something stupid to try and end his existence. It got to the point where Esme and Carlisle had to leave for a while. They were at Isle Esme because Esme couldn't see her son like this. It was destroying her as it was destroying the rest of the family. Jasper and Edward were almost always around incase I saw something and needed there help. They weren't here today, I had forced them to go hunting because it was getting to the point where they would get sick if they didn't feed soon.

Also I thought that the love birds needed some time alone. I know it was a shock to realize Jasper and Edward were a couple. I don't think any of the others saw it coming, least of all them. It happened a few years after Jazz and I had joined the family. Everyone had thought that we were a couple, but in all honesty we gave them no reason to not think that. When Jasper realized he was attracted to Edward he had begged me to help him. To pretend we were together because he feared Edward would not return his feelings. So I had done it for Jasper and Edward, because I knew that Edward would eventually figure it out. I had seen it and it had come true. Edward realized we were pretending and demanded to know why. Jasper had eventually confessed and they had been together ever since.

Emmet and I used to often laugh about the poor heartbroken Jasper and Edward fangirls. I frowned, Emmet and I used to do so much together but that was before it was all messed up. I missed Emmet, the old Emmet who would do anything to get a laugh from everybody. The Emmet who loved to go mudding in his jeep and who had the most perverted mind of anyone I had ever met. I missed him and I wanted him back.

Besides I could handle Emmet or atleast that was what i thought before the vision hit me. I felt my eyes haze over as pictures of the future filled my mind.

_Emmet crossed the boarder to La Push and was immediately attacked by two giant wolves._

I wanted to scream but I knew it was just a vision and I couldn't do anything. The images continued.

_Emmet snapping a rust coloured wolf in half, breaking his spine. Emmet throwing a big gray wolf off before two more jumped him._

I took a deep breath as the vision ended. I looked down at myself and I was trembling. I realized I didn't hear Emmet upstairs anymore. I didn't hear him anywhere in or near the house. Oh no, I knew it! _Edward if you can hear me hurry to the La Push border line! Emmet is in trouble..I don't know if I will be able to stop him in time. If you hear me, please know that if I don't make it, know that I tried._

Soon I was out the door, pushing myself as fast as I could to La Push. I thought of Emmet, all the good times and I made myself go faster. I didn't know if I would make it on time. Even if I didn't I had to try. I made it to the border in record time. Emmet was just a few yards from crossing and I did the only thing I could think of.

Emmet's POV:

I could see my salvation, it was only a few feet away. I took another step forward, soon I would be with Rosalie again. Why did she have to leave me? She had to know I couldn't live or unlive without her didn't she? She should have told me, we could have run or fought. Even if she broke the damn rules I would still fight for her. I would fight until I was nothing but a pile of ash.

I would have done this sooner but everytime I tried to Alice saw it coming and managed to stop me. The only reason I got this far today was because Jasper and Edward were out hunting. Even if Alice saw this happening she wouldn't be able to stop me. I really don't understand why she wanted to stop me. She should realize I could never be happy, be whole again without my Rose. I know that Alice didn't want anything to happen to me because it would hurt the other members of the family, but I can't pretend anymore.

I took a deep unneeded breath and was about to cross the boarder when something small and hard crashed into me. I ended up tumbling backwards with my attacker. I crashed to the ground with her on top of me. I looked down at my attacker..Alice.

"Alice what are you doing?" I said in a deeply irritated voice.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid! How could you do that to us Emmet? How could you hurt us like that? We lost Rose, don't make us loose you to!" Her tiny fists pounded into my chest angrily.

I grabbed her hands and sat up with her still in my lap. "I have to do this Alice."

I won't let you." The little Pixie said.

"Why? Why do you want me to suffer for the rest of eternity? Just let me go Alice." I snapped at her.

"NO! I won't let you do to me what Rose did to you!" She was breathing harshly and her eyes were wide.

I gave her a confused look. "What?"

TBC.


	2. Loving you is wrong

**Title: Fixing you**

**Rating: M for later Chapters**

**Pairing: Emmet/Alice and side pairings of Jasper/Edward and Carlisle/Esme.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I never will either so I will just settle with writing fanfiction because it's better than nothing.**

**Summary: Rosalie was killed by the Volturi and Emmet has fallen into a depression. Alice is determined to snap him out of it. She doesn't want to see him like this, she can't stand it. She misses the old Emmet and she will do what she has to in order to get him back.**

**AN: This was going to be a oneshot for Aliceatheart but I have decided to make it a story. So this is basically the introduction. I love her stories and I wanted to do one for her. She wrote and Alice/Edward story for me and you should read it. This takes places during Twilight but is AU. Jasper and Alice are not together, Bella never dated Edward or even liked him. She is happily dating Mike Newton. So if characters are OOC it is because this is AU.**

**AN2: Also I just wanted people to know that Alice doesn't hate Rosalie. She just is hurt and missing her sister and she doesn't understand why Rose would kill herself. Rosalie was her family, practically her real family because she does not remember her human life. So she is taking this really hard, add to the fact that she has feelings for Emmet which makes her feel as if she is betraying Rosalie's memory, lets just say that Alice has alot more trouble with the situation.**

**AN3: Also I haven't been feeling very well so that may put delays in how fast I can post. The chapters in this story will be short, but because of that I hope to update this story faster. It's just that the way this story is, shorter chapters seem to fit better. I hope you all don't mind that. Please R&R like always!**

**Warning: This does mention character death and has implied adult content along with same sex relationships.**

**---------------------------**

Alice's POV:

I was still sitting in a akward position on Emmet's lap. I halted all of my movement when I realized what I had said. I couldn't believe that I had opened my big mouth. I hadn't been able to stop myself or stop the words from escaping. When I realized my slip up, I hoped that Emmet didn't catch it, but he did. The look in his eyes was one of confusion, pain, and lonliness. I berated myself inside of my head. It was to soon! He couldn't find out now, he would hate me for it.

I wouldn't blame him for hating me either. I hated me, I despised myself for things I saw in the future happening between myself and Emmett. I hated myself for the way I felt about my brother. He was a widow, mourning the loss of his wife, my sister and here I was having feelings for him. I couldn't help it, I could not control the way I felt. I loved Emmet, and not in the sisterly way either. I loved him as if he were my life, my soul, my other half. I had not planned to feel this way, it just happened.

It didn't get any easier either when the visions had started. They started before Rosalie had died, just a flash here or there. And they were always very vivid. They showed Emmet and I together laughing, kissing, talking. I had pushed them aside, knowing that they would never happen, because neither Emmet or myself would hurt her like that. So, I had been confident that they were just a fluke, it would never happen. He was with Rosalie and I had been happy for them. I had been sure that I would find my happily ever after one of these days. Then Rose had died, and the visions came more often. They were more detailed than they had been before. In a way the visions made me both happy and sad. Happy because it was nice to see Emmet in a vision feeling something other than pain. Yet sad because of the fact that we had to loose Rosalie in order for these events to take place.

"Hello? Earth to Alice, what the hell did you mean by that?" I stood up, turning my back to him because I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Just forget it Emmet. Lets go home ok? Please lets just go home. We can talk or watch a movie." I still didn't turn to face him. My voice was low, barely a whisper but I knew he heard me loud and clear. I prayed silently that he would just say yes and come home.

"Alice," Emmets big strong hands covered my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I looked at the ground, my eyes staring at the grass under our feet. I was counting each blade of grass, trying to stop my thoughts. "what is it that your not telling me?"

He forced my chin up with his fingers. I could feel my lips trembling as he looked at me, his gaze penetrating into the deepest part of my being. "I-I just don't want anything to happen to you Em. It would desimate our family to loose you." I didn't mention that it would desimate me as well.

"That isn't what you meant Alice. You said that you wouldn't let me do to you what Rosalie did to me. What exactly did you mean by that? Don't lie to me Alice, tell me the truth." The comand in his words was plain and clear. I knew that I would have to tell him sometime, yet I did not feel that right now was appropriate. How could I deny him though? Didn't he have a right to know since it concerned him?

"Emmet can we please talk about this later? We should leave before the wolves show up." I was trying to get out of talking to him. I was being a coward but really could you blame me? It was terrifying thinking about how he would react if I did tell him the truth.

"I don't fucking care about the wolves Alice!" My brother snapped at me in anger and annoyance. "What did you mean?" He puncuated each word by shaking me harshly.

"I can't loose you because I love you to much!" I screamed at him. I gasped in suprise at my outburst. I couldn't beleive I had said that. I just screamed out my biggest darkest secret. We were staring at eachother not sure what to say.

"I love you to Alice. Your my sister. I'm so sorry for hurting you and the family, I just miss her Ali. Please don't be sad." I wanted to cry. Oh my big dumb teddy bear. He didn't understand what I had meant when I said that. He was so innocent and naive sometimes that it made me crazy.

I laughed sharply, shakingly with a bit of hysteria filling me. "Oh Emmet, if only it was like that. If only I loved you like I love Jasper and Edward. If only I saw you as a brother as a friend. I don't see you like that Emmet, I see you as Rosalie saw you, I love you the way you love her." My voice broke at the end. He loved her, he always would. It didn't matter that she was dead, he would love her forever. I could never be more to him than a sister. It would not be fair of me to ask that of him. Even if a thousand years passed it still would not be fair of me to ask for his heart.

"Oh." Emmet was still as a statue. He wasn't moving and he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. He didn't look angry, he looked blank and to me that was worse. I would rather he felt something, anything would be better than the blank expression he wore, even anger would be better.

"Emmet?" I said his name as a question. I took a timid step forwards.

He looked up at me, his eyes dark almost black."You say you love me right?"

I wasn't sure where he was going with his questioning but I answered him. "Yes." I was filled with shame.

"Then you would do anything to make me happy? To make me feel better?" My eyes narrowed at him. What was he playing at?

"You know I would." I said quickly.

He didn't get a chance to reply because my eyes glazed over and a vision hit me. I was filled with pictures of the future. Now I knew exactly what Emmet was talking about. When the vision finished I looked at him. "Emmet I can't." I would do almost anything for him but I couldn't do this. It would hurt both of us in the end.

"Ali please." He begged me as he stepped forwards to pull me into his arms. "I need this, I need to feel something. I haven't been able to feel anything other than pain. Help me take it away Alice. You say you love me, so if that is true please help me. Make me feel alive. Show me why I shouldn't kill myself. Give me a reason to stay."

I closed my eyes as his head leaned down and his lips captured mine in a brutal meshing of lips. It was the stupidest thing I could choose to do, yet what choice did I have? I couldn't loose him and if this was the only way to keep him with us, with me then i would do it. I was that selfish.

TBC...


End file.
